


Origins

by TMNT4Evr1408



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)
Genre: F/M, Multi, TMNT, teenage mutant ninja turtles (2012) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNT4Evr1408/pseuds/TMNT4Evr1408
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little origin story explaining where my Half-Turtle half Lizard girls come from and why they were made, meant to precede Four Pillars which is aat least a couple years after the turtles met them</p><p>Ratings will vary per chapter, i've no idea how many chapters will end up in this little Fic, they'll be up as i feel inspired to write them</p><p>this is also unrated due to the fact there aren't enough ratings to describe this fic in it's entirety, generally I'll say the ratings range from G to NC-17 mostly from violence, innuendo and so on</p><p>if i should re-rate this to be safe please tell me so, otherwise, you have been warned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origins

A mild night in new york, another defeat at the hands of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Kraang Prime had ordered his best kraang to come up with a solution to the problem. But as anyone that's recently become an expert on Kraang knows, they're not known for being very creative, especially where their enemies are concerned; blast it with a laser, blow up their home, mutate them into a slave. 

That's about the standard Dynamic of the Kraang's “Creativity” when dealing with their enemies. Kraang Prime ends up realizing if he wants to stop the Turtles, then he'll need to smarten up some of these kraang, so he then decides to let a specific number of Kraang become his “science team” in order to develop new technology, plans and weapons for fighting the Turtles.

In doing so, one kraang suggested making a team of mutants specifically tailored to fight the turtles; Counter their ninjutsu skills, superior in strength, skill and ability, to serve as a distraction against the turtles.

So the Kraang set to work on orders from Kraang Prime, they used the DNA samples they collected to begin Tailoring their new Mutant soldiers. First they tried making carbon copies of the turtles, however they discovered that making duplicates of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles wasn't as easy as splashing a few Box Turtles, Diamond Back Terrapins or red-ear sliders with ooze and expecting them to suddenly be ninja masters.

There were quite a few hiccups in making “Anti-Turtles” for themselves; For one thing, the mutations they made never lived for more than 8 hours in a growth Tank, for another they didn't look sleek, smooth or human-like at all. They would either look like Monster versions of turtles, grow extra limbs, or be completely useless all together.

They tried many DNA combinations to Stabilize the mutations; the first was human, a Kraang recalling the first known instance of mutation involving turtles being when they first encountered Hamato Yoshi carying a fishbowl of Baby turtles and he walked in on them exchanging Mutagen canisters. 

In making this decision, it sort of improved the mutation and made them more stable, but the problem was they still weren't viable soldiers to be used in a battle against the Turtles. Either the Mutations would have human hands moulded to turtle arms and feet to turtle legs with hair sprouting from the tops of the turtle-mutants' heads or from their Carapaces. 

The worst ones were a normal-looking turtle with a human hand growing out of it, or a miniaturized Human head where a turtles' head should be. Disposing of the rejects, they found the human DNA was stabilizing the mutations but the amount to be used to make the perfect mutant was ambiguous at best. 

After all no matter how many variables, recreations and tests you can perform, you can never recreate an accident due to the fact there's too many unknown variables that could be taken into consideration, there was garbage in the alley, rats, one human, a group of Kraang a clutch of four baby turtles.

Was there human DNA touch-transfer of the petshop owner, and not only from the human shop owner, but also from other animals he/she might have handled before giving Hamato Yoshi his turtles. Was there possible bacterium or chemicals from the alley's moisture and refuse as well as touch-transfer samples from the rats in the alley since the bowl fell on the ground.

There was also the fact the man they encountered was Japanese and they only had DNA samples of humans from New York specifically from April's neighborhood and the teenagers from the High school as well. 

But then what were the human Hamato Yoshi's conditions like as a human, was he healthy? How old was he? Had he come from some workplace before going to the pet shop where other touch-transfer samples may have clung to his hand between before and during his time in said pet shop the turtles came from.

Knowing this, the Kraang team changed their strategy, rather than just dumping human and turtle DNA into a vat dozens of times hoping for a Ninja Turtle copy to pop out, they decided to try controlled mutation combinations to see what worked best. 

They had a Giant spikey-shelled Alligator Snapping-turtle mutation, a Manta-ray mutation, and a falcon-like mutation. However as with the early experiments, while they were mixe dand stabilized with human DNA, the Mutants didn't survive in the growth tanks for more than a Handful of hours to a full 24 hours before they died.

For once the Kraang learned and understood the concept of “frustration” in these experiments, and were about ready to scrap the whole thing and insist to Kraang Sub-Prime to insist to Kraang Prime making mutant soldiers was a futile effort.

However one Kraang Scientist found a growth tank with a single Lizard-like mutant in it, made from a sample of the Salamandrian prisoner they had that the turtles dubbed “Newtralizer” when they last invaded their facility and set him free.

The Kraang that saw it checks the chrono-timer and finds it had been in their lab and over-looked for 8 months, no signs of decay, debilitation, health problems, deterioration or death. They also discovered that unlike the other subjects, this one was female.

Using this creature as the prime source, they clone her but add one DNA sample to each of the bodies of this little Lizard as well as adding in one DNA sample to the prime subject to make her unique. They came up with three other mutations making a total of four to match up to the Turtles.

One small sample of Human DNA to “sculpt” a more womanly body into the subjects. This was to make them programmable as soldiers, and make them visually appealing to the Turtles, learning that in the time they'd been fighting these terrapins that they had started adopting more human-like traits and interests. 

Including having an attraction to those of an opposite and Similar gender, whether it was human or mutant they found didn't seem to matter. Next was to stabilize the species overall; they started with the Salamandrian clone, but each subject was injected with an equal sample of different Chelonian DNA. Yes, a mix of different types of turtles and even tortoise.

The Leader was imbued with the DNA of a wood Turtle, noted for their intelligence and their Matriarchal habits among their own kind. The second received a sample of Tortoise DNA, known for adaptability, intelligence and Durability, the third got the DNA of a common snaping turtle, known for aggression, a high degree pf patience and stamina. The last one received the DNA of a Wood Turtle, known for intelligence and quick learning ability compared to most other Turtles. 

This DNA Cocktail as earthlings would term it was the most compatible and viable one they'd put together. Now all that was left was to ensure they grow to maturity. Initiating a hyper-growth procedure, they began aging these mutants to a teenager's age by human years so that they would be able to draw the turtles to themselves. 

After 4 weeks, they had all grown to maturity, and were ready to be tested. Released from their growth tanks and outfitted with Mind-controllers, armed to the teeth with Kraang-made ninja weapons, Mutant 1; a giant metal boomerang, mutant 2; a Kusuri-gama with a tessen instead of a kama, Mutant 3 ; Butterfly swords and Mutant 4; a Naginata with blades on both ends of the handle. A Kraang soldier walks up to them, “The ones known as the Mutant Slaves of Kraang will now perform the mission of kraang” the mutants stepped forward

Walking like kraang in unison, blank eyes, looking like half kraang lizard-turtles, “The ones known as soldiers to Kraang are ready for that which is known as our first orders” the kraang in the room begin chanting “Kraang” Over and over celebrating a successful creation of their own Mutants.


End file.
